Holders of various designs and types may be used to organize or hold stranded or loose items, such as hair, filaments, strings, wires, and so forth. Common holders, such as elastic (rubber, for example) bands may be used to bundle and hold items, but they are generally not adjustable in size. Accordingly, it is desirable to keep various sizes on hand for various applications, which may not be convenient. Additionally, elastic bands can sometimes snag fine strands, causing tangles, pulling out hair, or at least causing some discomfort. Eventually, many elastic bands break or lose elasticity.
Other types of holders, such as clips may be more adjustable, or more capable of broader applications. Many clips, however, do not hold as well as elastic bands, allowing some strands to escape over time and with movement. Further, many clips also break or lose grip strength with repeated use.